


Kinktober Day 25

by BunnyFair



Series: Kinktober 2019 [25]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Hair-pulling, Kinktober 2019, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair





	Kinktober Day 25

Gladiolus softly grunted as he was pushed back onto the bed and Alice climbed on top of him, tangling her fingers in his hair as she roughly kissed him. He softly moaned as she tugged on his hair and gripped her ass, grinding against her. She moaned softly, grinding against his crotch.

He softly growled as she tugged harder on his hair and tightened his grip, bunching her skirt up. She continued moving her hips and pulled back from the kiss, licking her lips. He lightly nipped her lip and let go as she pulled away, watching as she pulled off her panties from under her skirt.

He tugged the buttons on his shirt loose and laid back as she crawled up, tangling one hand in his hair as she sat on his face. He rubbed her smooth thighs with his rough thighs and slowly licked up, closing his eyes. She softly moaned and moved her hips some, gripping the headboard with her free hand.

He held her thighs and started licking faster, moaning softly as her juices flowed into his mouth and down his chin. She moaned and tightened her grip on his hair, grinding her hips. He groaned at the tug on his hair and sucked on her clit, easily pumping two fingers in her pussy.

She moaned loudly as she came and tugged harder on his har, arching out as she pressed on him. He continued licking and moving his fingers, his chin and short beard soaked by her juices. She panted softly and slowly moved back, laying on his chest.

He licked his fingers cleaned and smirked at her. "Done already, babe?"

She flushed and glanced up at him. "No, you're just so good at leaving me breathless."

He laughed and held her close, grpping her ass. "Well don't get too settled, we're nowhere near done."


End file.
